fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Devil Army
The Imperial Devil Army is an army of specially trained soldiers that wield demons slaying weapons in order to slay demons and other demonic creatures. They work undercover to defeat these creatures in order to keep the public ignorant of what evil things truly prowl the earth. They are identified by their Black and green outfits, if one were to ever see an Imperial soldier. They shoulder the heavy burden of the world on their shoulders, almost seeming like a myth. Other armies (such as the Fiore Army) often think that the Imperial Devil Army soldiers are fake and actually don't do anything except chase nightmare monsters. This is far from the truth, but no one can say otherwise, in order to keep themselves and their work a secret. A great many of their bases stretch all across the world, going into other continents. Their four main bases are: Northern Imperial Devil Army, Eastern, Western, and Southern. They mainly originated from Fiore. Overview History Strength Notable Members Ranks Lead General General Lieutenant General Major General Caamien 2.jpg|Caamien Levaro|link=http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Caamien_Levaro *'Quill Varnet' Colonel 559a74d726164238a61ef4e732ce48d5.jpg|Rhysand Aviur (formerly)|link=http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Rhysand_Aviur Lieutenant Colonel Smirks and smiles.jpg|Yūgure Tsubasa|link=http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Yūgure_Tsubasa Velesko 22.jpg|Velesko|link=http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Velesko Major Captain *'Takato Murasaki' First Lieutenant Second Lieutenant Felia.jpg|Felia Aviur|link=http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Felia_Aviur Tiger Mahru 2.jpg|Tigera Mahru *'Iruysa' Special Duty Second Lieutenant Sergeant Major *'Niria Fezā' Sergeant Syldra Vance.jpg|Syldra Vance|link=http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Syldra_Vance Corporal *'West Tuul *Lillith Tuul' 1st Private (Special) 2nd Private (Special) Teams Team Silver Team Silver (formerly) 559a74d726164238a61ef4e732ce48d5.jpg|Rhysand Aviur|link=http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Rhysand_Aviur Caamien 2.jpg|Caamien Levaro|link=http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Caamien_Levaro Smirks and smiles.jpg|Yūgure Tsubasa|link=http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Yūgure_Tsubasa *'Iruysa' *'Takato Murasaki' Velesko Squad Velesko 22.jpg|Velesko|link=http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Velesko Felia.jpg|Felia Aviur|link=http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Felia_Aviur Tiger Mahru 2.jpg|Tigera Mahru Feather Squad *'Quill Varnet' Undercover Squad Syldra Vance.jpg|Syldra Vance|link=http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Syldra_Vance Felia Team (formerly) *'Felia Aviur' *'West Tuul' *'Lilith Tuul' Team Aqua *'Yūgure Tsubasa' *'Iruysa' Magic and Equipment Magic *'Black Hex Magic': A magic used by Velesko. *'Summoning Magic (formerly)': A magic formerly used by Velesko. *'Concealment Magic': A magic used by Velesko. *'Take Over: Legendary Soul': A magic used by Tigera Mahru. *'Celestial Spirit Magic': A magic used by Caamien Levaro and Rhysand Aviur. *' ': A magic used by Caamien Levaro. *'Divine Artistry(formerly)': A magic formerly used by Yugure Tsubasa. *'Sealing Magic': A magic used by Yugure Tsubasa. *'Light-Make Magic (formerly)': A magic formerly used by Yugure Tsubasa. *'Wind Magic': A magic used by Yugure Tsubasa. *'Darkness Magic (Dark-Make Magic)': A magic used by Yugure Tsubasa. *'Fire-Make Magic': A magic used by Rhysand Aviur. *'Bivalvia Magic': A magic used by Syldra Vance. *'Tamer Magic': A magic used by Syldra Vance. *'Shadow Manipulation' A magic used by Syldra Vance. *'Wind Magic': A magic used by Felia Aviur. *'Amaterasu': A magic used by Felia Aviur. *'Lightning Magic': A magic used by Felia Aviur Equipment *'Wings and Feathers': Wings used by Velesko. *'Scythe': Equipment used by Tigera Mahru. *'Celestial Spirit Gate Keys': Equipment used by Rhysand Aviur and Caamien Levaro. *'Shuokamimaru': Bayonet Rifle used by Caamien Levaro. *'Aisu': Katana Sword used by Rhysand Aviur. *'Pearls': Equipment used by Syldra Vance *'Hanketsu': Special Sword used by Felia Aviur. Weapons Scarlet Devil Array *'Shuokamimaru' (朱狼丸, lit. Scarlet Wolf): Black bayonet rifle wielded by Caamien Levaro *'Hanketsu' (判定 Hanketsu no ken, lit. Sword of Judgement): Sword used by Felia Aviur Arctic Kings Array *'Aisu' (夜の冰ア Yoru no aisu, lit. Ice of Night): Katana sword used by Rhysand Aviur Unknown *'Kamisei' (神の芸術 Kami no geijutsu, lit. Art of the divine): Divine sword used by Yūgure Tsubasa Trivia